De peliculas y otras cosas
by Yan-Yae
Summary: Cuddy sabe que House esta deprimido, ¿qué hará para ayudar a su mejor médico ahora que su mejor amigo no está? Spoliers: Fin de la última temporada


**De peliculas y otras cosas**

_by_

**Yan-Yae**

_Disclaimer_: No, no, no, nononono, House MD no es mío, pertenece a un tal Shore, David creo que se llama el genio...

Nota: Hacia mucho que quería escribir sobre Dr. House y al fin lo logré!! Estaba tratando de dormirme y pensando en idioteces (hay que decir la verdad) y me dije "Mejor pensá en algo para seguir el fic (uno que tengo de Harry Potter)" y ¡paff! Me golpeó el muso, House y Cuddy después del fin de la 4º temporada y el resto surgió solo; no pude evitarlo y me levante de la cama, a pesar de que eran más de las 3 a.m., y me puse a escribirlo. Tarde 30 minutos en terminarlo y me gusta el resultado. Espero que el muso aparezca más seguido y me deje, por lo menos, tan conforme como me siento ahora.

Espero que les guste!!

-o-

Desde que lo había contratado, nunca había dejado de intentar escabullirse o de discutir acerca de sus horas de consulta, excepto, ahora. Incluso hacia horas extra. Tampoco rechazaba ningún caso, aunque fuera fácil y aburrido.

Quizás, esto era señal de que House había cambiado para bien... o, al menos, eso pensaba la mayoría. Pero no ella.

Lo conocía desde hacia ya mucho tiempo, no se jactaba de conocerlo al detalle, pero lo conocía mucho más que la mayoría, lo entendía y sabía que era lo que estaba sucediéndole. Con House, las apariencias engañaban el noventa porciento de las veces.

No había aceptado tomarse un descanso desde que le habían dado el alta, hacia ya, dos semanas, tres días, cuatro horas y, miró su reloj, cuarenta y dos minutos.

Estaba bajando en el ascensor cuando se le ocurrió. Sabía que necesitaba un amigo, alguien en quien apoyarse, solo que Gregory House no tenía muchos amigos, solo Wilson... y, quizás, ella. Pero Wilson no estaba y no estaría por un largo periodo, así que todo recaía en ella. No es que le molestara, después de todo había sido ella la que estuvo al lado del nefrólogo mientras se encontraba internado, pero tenía miedo, miedo a que rechazara su ayuda y su amistad. Pero, por más inseguridad que sintiera, no dejaría que House se siguiera atormentando ni sumergiéndose en la soledad. Alguien tenía que hacer algo, y ella estaba allí, a solo unos pisos de distancia.

Pronto se escuchó el golpeteo de los tacones de la decana en el pasillo que llevaba al Departamento de Diagnóstico.

Las luces estaban apagadas pero su mejor medico estaba allí. Despierto y solo, recostado en su sillón.

Entró y encendió las luces.

- ¡Hey, vas a dejarme ciego, mujer!

- ¿Qué tipo de películas te gustan?- le preguntó directamente.

Él la observó un momento, sorprendido-. No quiero ir al cine- contestó al fin, serio.

- Nadie te invitó al cine, House. ¿Qué tipo de películas te gustan?- volvió a preguntar decidida a tener su respuesta.

House suspiro resignado y la miró con algo parecido al desafío-. Me gustan las porno, Cuddy, me gusta sentarme en el sillón, con palomitas y una botella de vodka. Ahora, ¿qué, acaso a preguntarme de qué color es mi ropa interior? Bueno, no tengo.

Obviando el último comentario, Cuddy lo tomó de un brazo e intentó levantarlo-. Bueno, en casa tengo unas porno, no tengo vodka pero sí tequila, no sé si habrá palomitas pero algo para comer hay seguro.

Parecía que no la entendía, pues quedó mirándola y sin moverse-. Vamos, House, mueve el culo.

- ¿Tienes películas porno?- fue lo primero que logró articular, recibiendo a cambio una sonrisa enigmática- ¿No intentarás aprobecharte de mí?- comenzó a levantarse.

- ¿Acaso me crees capaz?

- Con una botella de tequila encima, sí.

- ¿Rechazas mi oferta, entonces?

- ¿Comida, alcohol y pornos gratis? Jamás.

Ambos se pusieron en marcha a casa de Cuddy, ambos felices; ella de poder hacer algo para ayudarlo y él porque había encontrado una mano amiga que intentaba sacarlo de la oscuridad.

-o-

Espero que la disfrutaran!!

Para dejar comentario, bueno o constructivo, hacer clic en GO!!

Muchas gracias por leer!!

Besos

PD: si tienen un mejor título avisen

_Totalmente Huddy_


End file.
